


Masayoshi's Last Minute Chocolates

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, it's getting late, and Masayoshi doesn't have a gift for Goto yet! Short Valentine fluff fic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masayoshi's Last Minute Chocolates

'Ishihara-san!' Masayoshi called out to his manager. 'I have to go now! Can I please go? Please?' He begged, making puppy-eyes. He knew that Ishihara was strict and the chance that she'd let him go without reviewing today's work was slim. She looked at him for a few seconds, probably long enough to take not of the desperation in those blue-grey eyes.

'Alright then. I will call you tomorrow.' The model smiled, bowing down deeply, then dashing out of the studio. He had no time to change, so he left in the clothes he'd worn all afternoon and evening, but he really had no time to spare. If he didn't hurry, he wouldn't be able to buy any decent chocolates anymore! 

As he practically ran out of the building, earning him weird looks from the security personnel, he regretted not getting any sooner. But today was Valentines Day, so it was today that stores would sell the most exquisite chocolates. He didn't count on his job running late, so now he had to hurry. 

He was driven by determination that even surpassed the one that made him fight evil. After all, it's only Valentines once a year, and this was the first time ever in his life that he wanted to celebrate it. All because he had met Goto.

The first store he found had nothing left. The lady at the counter was a young woman in her twenties, who seemed surprised but touched by Masayoshi's desperate face as he walked inside the shop. So she told him about two other stores that he could try.  
Masayoshi thanked her, and dashed out again. 

He barely knew how to get there, so he had to stop and ask for help. The second shop was closing down, and they had only regular chocolate left. Masayoshi was getting tired from running, he was out of breath, but he couldn't give up. Not on this, not today!

'Goto-san,' he whispered. Please wait for me. I'll be there. Just wait.   
Masayoshi ran and ran, sometimes almost stumbling. It was nearing 9 in the evening, all stores were starting to close down. He hoped that in a department store they would have so much stock that they wouldn't sell out, so he hurried over to one. 

He apologized to people he almost bumped into, to the people he carelessly passed by on the escalators. There were still couples around, he noticed. It only made him want to be with Goto sooner. Clenching his fists, he headed to the store he had put all his hopes on...

Luckily, they did have some valentines packages of chocolate left. Masayoshi took a standard, medium-sized heart-shaped box filled with three flavours of chocolates. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, not noticing how another customer was looking at him suspiciously. 

But he had secured his box of chocolates. He tried to catch his breath before going to the cashier and paying for his gift. He received it in a cute gift bag, along with a strange look from the seller. Valentines chocolates were something given by girls, right? But Masayoshi smiled when he thanked her, and all she could do was politely thank him and bow a bit.

Next he hurried down again, although not as desperately as before. Now he needed to take the train and go to Goto's appartment. He'd be done with work for sure, sitting in his small room, wearing comfy clothes, watching TV. Masayoshi smiled, hoping that Goto would love the chocolates. Although the cop wasn't much of a sweet tooth. But at least then they could just share them and enjoy them together.

When he got off the train, he was getting excited and a bit nervous. He didn't tell Goto that he would come over, but he was sure that the other might suspect something anyway. He hurried over, ran up the stairs and breathed in before ringing the bell.

Soon, Goto opened the door. He wasn't surprised, and he smiled. Masayoshi stepped in and said: 'Happy Valentines Day, Goto-san!' He handed over the bag with the chocolates. Goto took them out and looked at them. His eyes softened up, as he did when something touched him deeply.

Next he looked at Masayoshi, who was smiling widely, expectantly.  
'Thank you,' Goto said, leaning in for a short but loving kiss. Masayoshi loved Goto's kisses, even the smallest ones. 'Come on in.' The model left his shoes in the hallway and followed his lover inside.

Goto turned on a table lamp in the corner of the room, casting a soft warm light throughout the room. There were also candles on the table, and spread out over the room where they could stand safely. Rose petals were scattered in between the candles, and a couple of them stood in a vase. The sweet smell filled the room.

Masayoshi stood still in the entrance, looking around, speechless. A knot tied in his throat as overflowing happiness filled his heart, and his eyes teared up.  
'Happy Valentines, Masayoshi,' Goto said gently.  
'Goto-san...' his voice was weak, emotional. 

Goto put the chocolates on the table and came over, taking the young man he loved in his arms. This was all Masayoshi could take. Tears started running from his eyes, once again, since they had confessed. He could not believe this was true, but it was and it was so perfect...   
Masayoshi sobbed, holding on to Goto's sweater with clenched fists. In reaction, Goto ran his hand through Masayoshi's hear, making soothing noises. 

'Shh, don't cry...' Masayoshi crying made Goto a little uncomfortable, but nonetheless it was cute. After all, he had such a pure and innocent personality that everything about him was as honest as you could get. So tears of happiness were a very good thing, even though they were tears.

'Masayoshi,' Goto said softly, taking the boy's head in his hands, his fingers entangled in blonde hair. The boy looked up at Goto's face, right in his dark eyes that were now filled with lights, reflections of the candles and it seemed almost magical to him. He stopped sobbing. Goto closed in, pressed his lips against Masayoshi's and initiated another, longer and deeper kiss.

Masayoshi's grip loosened as the kiss progressed until his hands found their way behind Goto's back. When they let go, the were embracing each other. Goto chuckled.  
'You've got some make-up running out.'  
'Eh! Oh, no! It's because I didn't take it off after today's shoot!' Masayoshi rubbed his face with his sleeves, trying to wipe it all off. Goto laughed, but gave him some tissues.

When Masayoshi was done, he urged Goto to open the box of chocolates and try one. Goto had no say in this at all, so he did as he was told. While he ate one, Masayoshi was staring at him so much that he turned away awkwardly

'How is it?' Masayoshi asked, pressing he matter a bit too much. Goto swallowed.  
'It's good, thanks. Now you have some.' Goto took another one, a white heart and wanted to feed it. But the boy turned away.  
'No! I... I want to get one from you... with your mouth.'

It was pretty dark in the room, so Masayoshi didn't see the flush on Goto's face. The cop corrected himself quickly and laughed a bit. This boy sure could be demanding. But that was also cute.  
'Alright then,' he admitted. He bit down on the corner of the chocolate and leaned forward towards Masayoshi, who did the same and took it from between Goto's lips. 

'And?' Goto asked, smiling a little.  
'Sweet. And really yummy!' Masayoshi sounded excited and happy, his smile wide.  
'Must be cause I got it from you, Goto-san!' he added, 'you should try it too!'

So now Masayoshi put a dark one between his lips, letting Goto eat it from him.  
When he was done, he nodded.  
'You're right, it tastes much sweeter like this.'   
'It does, right!' the model laughed. 

'Masayoshi...' Goto called his name, sounding gently but demanding. Masayoshi looked at him, noticing the serious tone.  
'Never ever leave me.' It was rare for Goto to speak his mind so clearly about how he felt, and each time it happened Masayoshi felt as if his heart stood still. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain, and he knew that Goto was made for him, so when his lover expressed that he believed the same thing, he could not be more happy.

'Never. I will always be with you. I'll be your valentine forever.' Masayoshi took Goto's hands in his own, and held on to them. Strong yet gentle, large yet caring, hands made for doing the right thing. He could feel Goto relax again. 

'I love you.' Masayoshi's voice was soft, but it broke right through to Goto. The cop stretched his back, finding his composure again. Masayoshi squeezed Goto's hands. The man looked at him, and showed him the most loving smile. 

'I love you too.'

The rest of the night was spent with cuddling, kissing, more chocolates, more kissing, and Masayoshi falling asleep on top of Goto. Still, both of them felt that this was the best way to spend Valentine's Day. Simply together, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *AA* I wrote this on a whim :3 When I look at it now, I could do so much more with them, but that's maybe for later.


End file.
